


Ul'dah

by dal_and_sen_of_s



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27652073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dal_and_sen_of_s/pseuds/dal_and_sen_of_s
Summary: Two prompts in the the markets of Ul'dah:1) Your character is wandering the streets of Ul’dah, minding their own business, when an industrious Uld’ahn merchantwalks up to them, followed by his protégés.“There you are!” He chirps, and greets your character by name. “Our mutual friend told me you would be here at thishour! Here’s the reward, everything should be in order. Much thanks for your assistance and cooperation. “ The rewardis a chest filled with gold.What does your character do?2) Your character is standing at the Ul'dah merchant stalls, when a secret note is given to them by a stranger who quickly disappears into the crowd. The note reads: "Look to your left. Sources inform me they have for the longest time planned to kill you. If you value your life,  take action now, or it will be too late!", and directs you to the person at yourside.





	Ul'dah

1:

Kiht'a looks at the chest and sighs. Another "reward" ...

He decides to have a talk with R'oro about the recent choice of ventures the Sun Seeker has gotten him involved in. And to grace him with his share of the chest's contents, of course.

2:  
.......... (Many moons later)

Kiht'a glances at the note and rolls his eyes. He turns to his left and addresses the Sun Seeker next to him.

"Oro, are you still mad at me for last night?"


End file.
